La sorpresa para Hanamaru
by sparki128
Summary: La chicas de Aqours tratan de hacer una sorpresa para la cumpleañera, ¿saldrá bien?, ¿que le tendrán preparado? Feliz cumpleaños Hanamaru


**Bueno para empezar es la primera vez que escribo y espero que lo disfruten**

Después de la escuela, exactamente en el club de School idols perteneciente a Aqours, se encontraban 8 chicas, planificando lo que se realizaría 3 días después por el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hanamaru

-Bueno ¿Alguna idea para sorprender a Zuramaru?.- preguntaba la chuuni

-um.. bueno yo propongo que le regalemos un ramo de Noppo pan.- sugería la marinera.- a Hanamaru-chan le encanta el Noppo pan

-no es mala idea You.- decía emocionada la pequeña pelirroja

-Algo más chicas.- hablo Yoshiko.

-¿Qué tal libros de literatura Japonesa?.- recomendo la pingüina.

\- Y yo podría tocar "Ame no mitsukai no" es su canción favorita de su coro según la entrevista que dimos hace tiempo.- dijo la pianista

-Yo puedo regalarle Mikans.- hablo la líder, Yoshiko se percató de que dos chicas estaban muy tranquilas

\- Mari no has comentado nada, tu también Kanan tienen algo en mente.- la delfín estaba relajada mientras que la rubia estaba aguantando la risa.

-Si, just leave it to me and Ruby.- se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la pequeña

\- ¡Piggya! Yo, Mari-chan.- se sorprendió

\- Yes, luego te comento lo que tengo en mente

*

Luego de un día de la reunión Ruby recibió una llamada por parte de la rubia

-Hola Mari-chan

-Ruby-chan sweetie, verás lo que tengo en mente es que llevemos a Hanamaru-chan, a la biblioteca...

-Oh, Mari-chan podría funcionar pero tendremos que convencerla

-Yoshiko-chan por favor te lo pido es para la sorpresa de Maru.- la pequeña Kurosawa le pedía

-De ninguna manera y además es Yohane.-decía firme y disgustada por su nombre

-Oh, but si yo he visto como observas el cuerpecito de Hanamaru-chan.- Mari dijo sin vergüenza alguna y en ese momento el ángel caído se puso como un tomate andante

-Yo no veo el cuerpo de zuramaru, bue...no talv..e..e..ez un po..o..oco

-Entonces lo harás Yohane-chan.-dijo la pequeña esperanzada

-Esta bien pero no me culpen si algo sale mal

Mari y Ruby se habían percatado de que la Chuuni sentía algo por su amiga de la infancia y que Hanamaru también pero las dos eran muy tímidas para admitirlo, aunque Yoshiko no quería perder la amistad que recupero con ella después del Kinder

*

Ya con todo planeado se pusieron a elaborarlo todo, nadie se quedó atrás absolutamente todas a habían contribuido ya tenían todo preparado y solo tuvieron que esperar al día de mañana

*

El plan consistía en que después de clases Ruby se fuera apresuradamente a la sala del club y que Yoshiko la distrajera llevándola a la biblioteca mientras las otras ordenan todo para la sorpresa de Hanamaru

RING RING RINNNN, ya había sonado la campana tenian que poner en marcha el plan, y como si fuera espuma, Ruby desapareció del salón de clases, solo quedaba cumplir con su parte el ángel caído

-etto, mm, Zura..Hanamaru.- ya empezaba a tartamudear

-¿Qué ocurre~zura?.-

-Me.. me acompañarías a la biblioteca...hay

..un libro que necesito...y me..preguntaba si podías ayudarme a buscarlo

-Claro no hay problema~zura.- decía con una tranquilidad.-Vamos.- y le cogió la mano.

-Umh se supone que debería estar aqui, pero qué raro.-la pelimarron está muy concentrada en encontrar el libro de su amiga y después sintió un abrazo por la espalda.- Yoshiko-chan, ¿Qué ocurre ~zura?

-Es Yohane.- se dió cuenta que llevaba una pluma en su moño luego hizo que la viera a la cara.- solo quería que sepas que eres mi little Demon favorita y que quiero que lo siguiente que te diga no afecte nuestra amistad

-No entiendo por qué me dices esto~zura, por que nada destruirá nuestra amistad que nos costó tanto volver a tener~zura

-Hanamaru yo, quiero decirte que, me gustas, y que me he armado de valor para decírtelo de cara a cara.-cerro los ojos esperando la reacción o respuesta de su amiga

-Yoshiko-chan sabes, me has gustado desde pequeña y me volví a enamorar de ti el día que nos volvimos a encontrar.- agarró las mejillas de Yoshiko y unió sus labios en un dulce beso que no iban a olvidar en su vida lastimosamente no duró mucho

-Zu..ra..ma..ru.- Yoshiko en shock recordó algo y se puso rebuscar en su mochila.- ¿Aceptarías este Noppo pan en señal de mi amor y como regalo de cumpleaños?.-sacó el pan de su mochila y lo abrió

\- Si~zura.- cerró los ojos esperando que le dé el pan en la boca y sintió otra vez los labios de Yoshiko más el sabor del pan.

-Ahora estamos iguales.- se levantaron de suelo y Yoshiko al ver a Hanamaru estaba en otro mundo, toda roja.

*

Salieron de la biblioteca,para poder terminar la celebración con las chicas de Aqours en la sala del club

-¡SORPRESA!.- sus amigas la recibieron sorpresivamente con confeti

\- Oh, Maru-chan mira lo que tengo para ti.- Ruby sacó de una bolsa, un vestido idéntico al que uso Rin para cantar "Love wing Bell", a Maru le gustó e inmediatamente se fue a ponérselo

-¿Cómo me quedo~zura?.- preguntaba modelando el vestido

-Genial, te ves hermosa Maru.-ka pequeña Kurosawa se alegró

-Wow, te queda exelente.- habló Chika

-Cierto, queda maravilloso.-dijo Kanan, y así estuvo recibiendo cumplidos por parte de cada integrante de Aqours excepto por la que más deseaba

-Ne, Yoshiko-chan ¿Qué piensas de Hanamaru-chan?.- preguntó Chika

\- Yo... le qu..-tartamudeo.- lequedamuybienhastamedaganasdecasarmeconella y esYohane.-lo dijo rápido y susurrando, todas las presentes no le entendieron nada.- Te queda.. hermoso Zuramaru.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Gracias Yoshiko-chan.- se sonrojo Hanamaru con una sonrisa

-Hanamaru-chan, este es mi regalo, Yousoro.-decia la marinera alegre mostrando un traje.- vamos, póntelo Yoshiko-chan

-¿Yo?.-sorprendida al parecer se le había quitado el sonrojo

-si, por supuesto quien más podría modelar este traje frente a Hanamaru

-Bueno, ahora sonrían.- decía Ruby frente Hanamaru y Yoshiko con una cámara mientras las mencionadas se posaban

-Wow, nunca creí que a Yoshiko-chan, le quedaría también el traje.-decía la marinera con alegria

-Bueno sigamos celebrando, ve Hanamaru y Yoshiko vayan a cambiarse por qué vamos a bailar hasta que nos duela el cuerpo.-Decía Chika.

La fiesta fue divertida para todas principalmente para la cumpleañera, la cual había pasado un fantástico día con un año más de vida


End file.
